Take Me Home
by MzNiklausMikaelson17
Summary: What if during season 8, Stefan is too late to save Sarah Salvatore and thinks the only last living Salvatore is Damon and him. What happens when he realizes that one of his doppelgängs, Tom had a six year daughter and fiancé who show up to Mystic Falls. How will this change his relationship with Caroline and what will Stefan decide to do?
1. Chapter 1

Stefan shoulders are slouching as he drags himself into his house, he couldn't save Sarah after all these years of protecting her. He takes his jacket off and makes his way into the foyer, tossing his jacket over the couch he makes his way towards Damon's liquor collection as he thinks about what a failure he is. He uncaps the bourbon and grabs a glass, he shrugs his shoulders and just takes a big swallow from the glass bottle. The burn in his throat only dull to the ache and feeling of worthlessness in the pit of his stomach.

He goes to take another swig only when there is a soft but firm knock at the door, he doesn't understand why Caroline would knock when she has a key. He walks through the foyer and to the door, he opens it and is confused to see a woman who looks no older than twenty five and in her arms is a little girl with long, brown curly hair she appears to be sleeping.

"Finally I found you. I've been looking everywhere, good thing she has your blood or the tracking spell wouldn't have worked" the woman says and he looks at her confused as she walks in his house.

"Um...excuse me" Stefan says when she looks around the boarding house.

"Where can I lie Liv down at" she asks turning to face him.

"Wait. Who are you" Stefan asks confused?

"Wow babe that car accident must have gave you amnesia. But I'm Sharlette your fiancée and this is Olivia our daughter" she says walking over pecking his cheek.

"Daughter? I have a daughter. I'm sorry but that's not possible" Stefan says.

"Tom please you practically begged me for a baby" she says rolling her eyes.

"Tom" Stefan asks when it dawns on him, his doppelgänger that Enzo killed was named Tom Avery and looks identical to Stefan.

"Um Sharlette. I can ensure you that- Stefan stops what he is about to say when Olivia stirs in her mother's arms, she peeks one eye open and Stefan can see her forest green eyes are identical to his.

"Hey Daddy" she whispers before falling back asleep

Stefan is frozen to the ground not sure how to respond to this little girl, who is biologically his daughter but at the same time she isn't. He always wanted to be a father especially he found about the killing of his child due to Julian, he snaps back to reality as he sees Sharlette as making her way towards the stairs.

"Wait um I'll show you your room" he says leading them upstairs to an empty guest room.

She looks around before walking over to the bed and lying Olivia on it, she slips off her pink boots and tucks the cover over her shoulders. Bending down she presses a kiss to Olivia's cheek, Stefan leans against the doorway and feels like he is intruding on the intimate moment between mother and daughter. Sharlette stands up and walks over to the door, she slips out past Stefan and into the hallway as Stefan closes the door to the room as not to disrupt Olivia sleeping form.

"Tom what's wrong with you. I mean it's been four years since we last saw each other" she says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe this" Stefan says stepping out of her arms and walking over to the balcony and closing his eyes as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Babe. Did I do something wrong? Do you not want us here" she asks in a small voice and Stefan looks up turning around to face her.

She has her hands in her pockets and is looking at him, Stefan takes in her natural beauty for the first time that night. She is a little shorter than Bonnie, maybe between 5'2 and 5'3. She has a rich almond complexion with small, but passionate brown eyes and high cheeks bones. She is a curvy woman and the jeans she is wearing are proudly showing them off, he notices that she has a slight country accent. Stefan doesn't know when or why, but he feels the need to comfort her.

"Sharlette. I am not the same man you knew" he tries.

"What are you some serial killer" she jokes and he looks at her with an unamused smile.

"Come on Tom. Our daughter is a witch for heaven's sake, I am pretty sure I can handle anything you throw at me. What can possibly change in three years" she asks him?

Stefan shakes his head when he sees her yawn, she covers her mouth and raises her head looking him in the eyes.

"Hey can you watch Liv for me? I have to go get our bags from our the car, I can use a shower" she says.

"Yeah sure" he says clearing his thrust.

"Thanks" she says and makes her way downstairs.

-X-

Later that night, Stefan is standing in his bedroom when he hears someone step in. He recognizes her scent and exhales.

"Bad day" Caroline asks?

"Yeah" Stefan says thinking about Sarah again.

"Want to talk about it" she asks coming up behind him.

"Not right now. Caroline we do need to talk about something" Stefan says turning around to face her.

"Alright what is it" she asks?

"Remember Tom Avery? My doppelgänger who Enzo killed a few years back" Stefan asks looking down.

"Yeah I couldn't do it because he reminded me too much of you" Caroline says.

"Well Tom had a fiancée and two year old daughter" Stefan says.

"No he didn't. I asked around and no one knew anything about his family or said he didn't have one" Caroline says.

"That wasn't true" Stefan says.

"Well how do you know that" Caroline asks?

"Because they are downstairs sleeping in one of the guest rooms" Stefan says.

Caroline freezes as she takes in this new information that was just presented to her.

"Wait. How did they find you" Caroline asks?

"Tom's daughter...my daughter..she is a witch Caroline. Locator spell" Stefan explains.

"Wow. Um..so does she know that Tom is dead" she asks?

"She thinks I am Tom" Stefan says.

"Stefan! You have to tell her the truth" Caroline says.

"Caroline it's not that easy. This little girl, Olivia. She has my eyes, this innocent little girl believes I am her father. How do I tell a six year old child that her father, the man she knew was killed to save the man who looks just like her father. It would break her heart" Stefan says sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Does this lady still believe that you her fiancé" Caroline asks?

"Yes. They were really happy together Caroline, she believes I was in a car accident and have amnesia so that's why I don't remember them" Stefan says.

"Well what are you going to do? Play along to her liking" Caroline asks harshly.

"I can't just kick them out especially not with Damon out there threatening to kill everyone I love" Stefan announces.

"So where does that leave us" Caroline asks?

"I always wanted to be a father. Then when I was turned I thought it was not a possibility and then what happened with Valerie and now I have another chance. Caroline please understand" Stefan says.

"You want me to understand you playing house with your doppelgänger's fiancé and daughter" Caroline asks?

"I watched you and Alaric do it" Stefan argues back before he can think and watches her since.

"Whose fault was that Stefan" she snarls.

"I don't want to fight Caroline. I just need you to give me time" Stefan says.

"Fine Stefan. Um I'm going to go home" she says.

"Good night" he says and presses a soft kiss to her head.

Caroline ignored the dreaded feeling in her stomach before walking out of Stefan's room and out of the boarding house. She guess moving in is out of the question?1


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Stefan wakes up early as usual. He hears the sound of two heartbeats and is confused before he remembers that a little girl sleeps downstairs, he climbs out of bed and makes his way out of his bedroom. As he is coming down the stairs, he peeks into the room where Sharlette and Olivia slept last night. Peeking his hand in through the door, Olivia is asleep on her side snuggling a pink stuffed elephant. Her curls hanging loosely over her face, Stefan can hear her breathing as she releases a cute snore. He lets a small smile come to his face, hearing glasses clinking in the sink he makes his way downstairs into the kitchen.

Sharlette is standing in his kitchen wearing a black tank top with sweatpants. Her hair pinned in a messy bun, he acknowledges the big breakfast sitting on the table.

"You didn't have to cook you know" Stefan says.

Sharlette yelps placing her hand on her chest as she turns around wagging the spatula at him.

"Tom please don't scare me like that" she says breathing hard.

"Um..sorry" he says walking around the counter.

"Well I made your favorite cinnamon, French toast topped with powdered sugar and a side of scrambled eggs with slight cheese and orange juice no pulp" she says.

Stefan looks shocked as he just stares at the food, he walks over to a plate he assumes is his and inhales the smell before looking up at her with an astonished emotion.

"Is there something wrong Tom" she asks him stopping her glass of juice that she is raising to her lips.

"No. It's just my mom used to make this for Damon and I" he says in a low whisper.

"Who is Damon" she asks?

"He's my brother" Stefan says.

"You don't have any siblings Tom" Sharlette asks confused.

"I mean...we don't have that much of a relationship it's pretty much love and hate and sometimes disappointments" Stefan states.

"Oh well. Liv should be up by now" Sharlette says.

"I'll go get her" Stefan volunteers before she can object and makes his way upstairs.

Stefan took the steps two at a time, he approaches the bedroom and pushes the door open slightly enough. As he goes to walk in, he sees Liv sitting up in bed monk style and her pink elephant twirling in circles and doing flips in the air above her. He is amazed when he sees her little index finger is pointing at it, he has seen Bonnie and other witches do magic but looking at this little six year old girl it's stirs his heart in a different way. She must have sensed him because she turns her head and looks at him, the elephant stays floating though as her green eyes beam with happiness.

"Morning daddy" she says and jumps out of the bed and runs towards him into his legs.

Stefan smiles and picks her up in his arms, her elephant drops on the bed and she smiles at him.

"Does mommy know you use your magic like that" Stefan asks as he makes his way out of the room.

"Yeah but she doesn't like it. She says my magic is a precious gift and I am a special witch" Liv says.

"Oh really why are you special" Stefan asks?

"I don't know daddy" she beams as they make their way down the stairs.

When they reach the kitchen, Stefan sets her down and he is shocked to see Bonnie and Caroline enjoying breakfast. Well Bonnie is while Caroline is just looking uncomfortable, Bonnie turns her head once she hears them and looks at them. Her eyes drop to this little girl and is amazed by how beautiful she is, her eyes identical to Stefan's. They are kind, caring yet a little devious and alluring.

"Hey Tom, honey your friends are very nice. Liv come on let's eat and then we have to go to the elementary school and enroll you" Sharlette says as Liv goes to climb on a stool.

Stefan seeing her struggle, he lifts her up and places her on the stool and slides her smaller plate and cup of orange juice in front of her.

"Thanks daddy" she says pecking his cheek.

Caroline eyes widen as she hears Liv call Stefan that while Bonnie nearly chokes on her tea.

"Daddy" Bonnie asks?

"Can you guys give us a minute and I'll meet you in the foyer" Stefan asks?

"Yeah let's go Bonnie" Caroline say dragging Bonnie away.

Stefan turns to Sharlette as Liv eats, he doesn't want Liv out of his sight until he knows that their problem is gone and it is safe for her.

"Hey Sharlette why don't we wait until next year for her to enroll in a public school and we home school her" Stefan suggests.

"Why would we do that? You always stressed the importance of education to her" Sharlette asks?

"I know but this town is different. Please just trust me" Stefan asks?

"Alright Tom" she states and he nods before walking out of the kitchen, Sharlette looks at his retreating backside with a confused expression. Tom has been acting very suspicious lately, it's almost like he is a completely different person and why did his friends call him Stefan and not Tom?

-X-

"Caroline please don't say anything" Stefan says once he joins them.

"Stefan you can't just let them think that you are her fiancé or her father. That is wrong" Bonnie says.

"So what am I supposed to tell them the truth about vampires, travelers, hybrids and that Enzo killed the love of her life and her father. I'm not breaking that little girl's heart" Stefan says.

"Listen we may have found a lead on how to defeat the Siren. Ric found an ancient item and thinks we stab her with it" Caroline says.

"Alright so now we just have to find Damon or her since he is the one who is playing the puppet" Bonnie says.

Stefan phone rings and he pulls it out to see it's Damon.

"Damon" Stefan says.

"You remember on how you are hell bent on saving me, well I need kind of need that right now" Damon says.

"Well I will have to find you first" Stefan says.

"You don't have to search far. I'm at the school" Damon says and hangs up the phone.

"What did Damon want" Bonnie asks?

"My help to save him" Stefan says.

"I'm coming with you" Caroline suggests.

"No you're not. I need you two to stay here and protect Sharlette and Liv. Also Bonnie you need to stay far away as possible" Stefan says before grabbing Caroline's face and pressing a brief kiss to her lips before grabbing his car keys and rushing out of the house.

Bonnie turns to Caroline and rocks on the back of her heels, she scrunches her face up before clearing her throat.

"So girlfriend lets go play house with the fiancée and daughter" Bonnie says.

Caroline turns and glares at her before stomping off into the direction of the kitchen.

-X-

Later that night, after capturing the Siren. Stefan has brought Caroline into an old, broken down room that hasn't been used in centuries. There are long, pieces of broken wood leaning against walls and drywall everywhere.

"I was thinking of blowing this wall out and installing an entertainment center. Then I was going to paint it pink and white and then place a nice little bed right there" Stefan says.

"Wow you have gone all out for Lizzie and Josie" Caroline says looking around smiling.

"Lizzie and Josie? Caroline I'm sorry if I delivered the message wrong but this room is for Olivia" Stefan says.

"I don't understand. Why would she be getting her own room" Caroline asks?

"Well she and Sharlette share a bed and room and I know that she is probably used to her own room. I want them to live with my full time" Stefan says.

"Wait. Hold on a second? Stefan you want to invite strangers to move into your home that only you, Damon and Elena ever lived in" Caroline asks feeling hurt that he hasn't even asked her?

"They're not strangers. Liv is my daughter" Stefan says.

"No Stefan! She is Tom's daughter and you aren't Tom" Caroline exclaims and turns her back to Stefan, she exhales and turns back around to see his arms are crossed and he is looking at her.

"Caroline I have the second chance in life to be a father, biologically Liv is mine or the locator spell wouldn't have worked. Why are you trying to take that away from me, you have two daughters. Am I just supposed to not have a child because she isn't technically mine. Have you ever thought about the reason I want her is because she is the last Salvatore other than Damon and I. That maybe if I lose Damon, I would be alright because I would still have her" he asks her beyond irritated?

"You're right. I'm sorry. I never thought about what you were going through. I never thought about it like that. I just don't want what we have to get tarnished because of what Tom and her had" Caroline says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It won't. Just give me more time to tell them" Stefan asks wrapping his arms around her back.

"Alright Stefan" she says nodding before pressing her lips against his before leaning her head against his. She slowly untangles herself from him before squeezing his hand and they make their way downstairs, once Caroline leaves Stefan stands outside of Sharlette's room to hear her reading to Liv.

"You are the most precious jewel in this world. I promise to make sure you are safe and loved" Sharlette whispers lovingly.

Stefan feels his heart swell with pride and love as his ears pick up on the labored breathing of Liv and he knows she is asleep, he leans against the wall by the door and rests his head back against the hard surface. He didn't hear the bedroom door close as Sharlette steps out in front of him, she closes her wool jacket tighter around herself as she looks up at him.

"Are you alright Tom" she asks?

"No. Nothing about any of this is alright" he says lifting his head and looking at her.

"Maybe I can make you some warm tea" Sharlette suggests.

Stefan can't help it, it just been building up and building. All the self-blame, guilt, denial and lost hope he has been holding in for months just comes out in anger and she is the closest to him so it's aimed at her.

"Damn it, Sharlette! You can't fix this! You can't just waltz into my life and think everything is going to be fine or that you can make all of my problems disappear" Stefan yells at her.

Sharlette is strong and can hide her emotions very well, but she flinched a little at Stefan's tone. He has never spoken to her like that, even when they got in a argument he never yelled at her.

"I don't know what your problem is Thomas Dean Avery, but I will not tolerate you raising your voice at me. Not after I sacrificed my health and life to give birth to your child" she snarls at him and Stefan eyes furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean your life" Stefan asks?

"Nothing" Sharlette says and goes to walk down the stairs, Stefan grabs her upper arm to stop her and is frozen in place as memories that aren't his flash through his mind.

He is looking through a glass window in the ER at a hospital, he sees Sharlette lying on the exam table with blood covering her clothes and body. There are doctors and nurses running, he then looks up as he hears the heart monitor and sees Sharlette flat lining. Raising his palm to the window he smacks on repeatedly trying to get attention, screams silent against the noise of the surgery. Her stomach round and protruding very high, a nurse then closes the blinds in front of him as he screams.

Stefan gasps and removes his hand from around her, his forest green eyes staring into her dark chocolate ones.

"You flatlined" he whispers.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she says and continues to make her way downstairs.

Stefan is left puzzled as to how he entered her mind without trying to, it wasn't like normal tactile telepathy. It was like he was reliving the memory within her, he can feel his heart stopping right along with her. But it doesn't make sense, the way she spoke was almost like Tom wasn't there for the delivery. Who the hell was Tom Avery?


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed, today is Tyler's funeral. They decided to have the repast in the woods right above where he used to chain himself up at, Caroline orchestrated the entire funeral. Stefan arrived with Sharlette and Liv beside him, he didn't want to leave them alone in his house with Sybil. He is carrying a white rose in his hand while the other one is holdings Liv's small one.

"How did you know him again" Sharlette whispers.

"He was a long time friend" Stefan responds as they approach the site.

Matt, Bonnie, Alaric and Caroline are all standing around in a circle; Caroline smiles sadly when she sees him but it falters when she sees that he has Sharlette and Liv with him. Stefan leads them over and stands beside Caroline with Liv in between him and her mother.

"I can't believe you brought her here" Caroline whispers while remaining focus on the chest in front of them.

"I had no choice. I wasn't about to leave them alone with Sybil" Stefan whispers back to her.

Matt clears his throat and steps forward, he has a pair of old chains in his hands. His face red and eyes puffy from crying, he exhales shakingly at he places his hand on the metal chest.

"Tyler you were my best friend. You kept me sane when this town was destined to drive me insane or kill me. You weren't supposed to leave like this...I will give you justice" Matt says and his hands shake making the chains rattle as he places the chains on top of the chest.

Bonnie is next to deliver her talk before it's followed by Caroline, once she is done Stefan steps forward and that's when he hears screams and a gun being cocked. He turns around to see Damon has Caroline by the arm with a stake in his hand by her heart, Enzo has Sharlette and Liv who eyes are shining brightly with tears. Alaric has his gun aimed at Damon while Matt is pushing Bonnie behind him and has his gun pointed at Enzo. Enzo has his hand wrapped around Sharlette's chin and all it takes is one flick of the wrist she is dead.

"Well who do we have here" Damon announces looking at Sharlette and Liv.

"Damon let them go" Stefan states firmly.

"Give us Sybil and I won't make you have to bury another friend. Maybe you need a little persuasion" Damon states and presses the tip of the stake in Caroline's chest making her cry out in pain.

"Damon" Stefan shouts.

"Daddy" Liv whimpers and Stefan turns his head to look at Liv, Enzo has his other arm around her tightly under his free arm and that builds up worry and rage inside of Stefan.

"So what's is going to be brother" Damon taunts.

"I'm not giving up on you Damon. I'm also not giving up Sybil" Stefan snarls.

"Wrong answer" Damon says and pushes the stake inside of Caroline's chest, just as Enzo goes to snap Sharlette's neck.

"Stefan" Caroline screams wanting him to save her, Stefan silently apologizes to her. Stefan uses his speed and appears behind Matt, he squeezes the trigger so the bullet hits Sharlette's shoulder making her fall back as it goes through Enzo also. When Enzo falls back, he loses his grip on Liv and she is thrown on the forest ground. Sharlette drops to the ground as Damon pushes Caroline down before he appears before Enzo and grabs him by the shoulder before the both of them disappear.

Bonnie and Alaric rush over to Caroline, Stefan rushes over to Liv to see she is lying on her stomach not moving. Gently he flips her over, she is bleeding right above her left eyebrow. He scoops her up in his arms and makes his way over to Sharlette who is barely conscious, he squats down and helps her sit up against his knees before holding her head and firmly looking her in the eyes.

"You and Liv were outside playing and she fell and hit her head. You were never here" Stefan compels as his pupils dilate.

Sharlette nods her head before collapsing against him, Caroline groans in pain as Bonnie yanks the stake out of her chest.

"It was a clean shot thankfully" Alaric states.

"Stefan what the hell was that" Caroline asks as Alaric helps her sit up and looks at him.

-X-

Stefan managed to get the bullet out of Sharlette and injected her with his blood to heal, she is resting in her room with Liv right beside her. Hopefully the hit to her head makes her forget everything that she saw. Stefan is sitting in the foyer in front of the fireplace with a glass of Scotch in his hand, he hears the door close before he smells her scent.

"Should I start talking or you" Caroline asks and Stefan can hear the irritation in her voice.

"What do you want me to say Caroline" Stefan asks?

"Why did you let Damon stake me? Stefan you didn't choose me" Caroline asks?

Stefan drops his head before picking it up back up and taking a long sip of his drink.

"Caroline I almost did pick you. It was two outcomes, I pick you and Sharlette dies in front of her daughter and maybe I'm fast enough to save her from Enzo. The second outcome was I save both of them and you will die or either survive enough for the stake to be removed" Stefan says.

"You really were going to risk my life" Caroline asks shocked?

"This isn't just about you Caroline. I have other responsibilities now" Stefan says.

"Like saving two random strangers you have only known for two weeks over your best friend, your girlfriend. I gave up a shot at a normal family for you Stefan" Caroline says as her heart slowly breaks.

"Stop making this about you! Caroline I had no choice! I wasn't just going to sit by and watch Enzo kill an innocent child and female. Yes I love you Caroline! Yes I would do anything for you! But I am not going to let two innocent people die because of that. I'm sorry, I can't be the hero you want me to be" Stefan barks at her turning around.

"I never wanted you to the hero, Stefan. I just wanted you to be different. I didn't want to be second again, with my twins I am their mom. I am number one in their eyes just like I thought I was in yours" Caroline speaks softly.

"Caroline you would do anything to protect Liz and Josie. You nearly died for them. I'm willing to go the same lengths for Sharlette and Liv" Stefan says.

"But you're not her dad" Caroline expresses throwing her hands up.

"And you're not their mom" Stefan retorts, Caroline face is filled with pain as her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"I can't believe how oblivious I was. You are still the same guy who left town when his brother died. Well listen to me Stefan, I may not be their biological mom but I am their mother and I love them" Caroline says poking his chest hard.

"I'm not going to stop protecting them Caroline. I'm not going to stop trying to save Damon either. They are the only blood relatives I have left, if I have to travel through space and time. Then I will" Stefan says firmly.

"Then so be it. Don't let me hold you back. You know what you want. I applaud you Stefan for finally being honest with both of us in almost a month" Caroline says.

"Maybe we weren't meant to be together" Stefan states.

"You know what Stefan? Maybe you're right. Have a good life" Caroline says and turns on her heels and walks out of the front door.

When she closes it behind her, Caroline slides down it crying as she places a hand to her chest. Bonnie who is sitting in the car, sees Caroline crying and gets out running up and wrapping her arms around her.

"It's over" Caroline cries in her shoulder, Bonnie sighs and pats her hair.

"I'm so sorry Care" she whispers.

Stefan yells and throws his glass at the fire, the glass shatters as the flame grow and roar before settling again. He raises his head as he hears a car start up before the tires screech as they leave, Stefan turns and slams his fists against the wall repeatedly until his knuckles are red and the skin is torn and burning.

-X-

It has been days since anyone has seen Damon, Stefan has decided to Liv should go to the carnival. He is walking close beside Sharlette with Liv in between them, her fingers interlocked with his.

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel daddy" Liv asks?

"Sure we can" Stefan says and she beams as she lets go of his hand and races off towards the circular machine. Sharlette and Stefan laugh before she takes off after her, Stefan looks around for Damon. He freezes and turns around to see him standing off by the back of a machine out of people's view.

"Hello brother. I need your help" Damon says.

"Funny. Last time we spoke, you were adamant about severing ties" Stefan says slowly approaching him and crossing his arms.

"Well you know I am known to have a flare to be dramatic" Damon says.

"What do you want from me Damon? I can help you but you have come home with me" Stefan says.

Damon pauses like he thinks about it before dropping his head slightly.

"You'll make me turn them back on" Damon says shaking his head.

"Why is that so bad" Stefan asks?

"Being Sybil's little puppet is what is keeping me from meeting the devil himself. I'm hellbound Stefan and that isn't going to change" Damon says.

"I can help you. That's the point of feelings to help you live. If you can't live what's the point of living" Stefan expresses with a facial expression of determination.

"Exactly brother" Damon says and Stefan knows by that tone that Damon has given up.

He pulls out a gun and goes to shoot him but Damon catches it, he looks at the bullet to see it's a vervain bullet. He snarls and tosses it to the ground before running and tackling Stefan by the waist throwing him on the ground before grabbing him by the jacket.

"You really should not try to vervain people, especially emotionally detached vampires" Damon growls.

He goes to hit Stefan when he feels four sharp points in his back, Stefan raises his head to see Caroline standing a few feet away with a vervain gun in her hand as Damon falls to the side. He stands up and dusts off his jacket, he looks around Caroline making sure no one sees him.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean that I don't know you. You will never give up on Damon" Caroline says.

Stefan looks at Damon's unconscious body before he hears the laugh of what sounds Liv, a smile forms on his face. Caroline sees this and drops her head to the side, she clears her voice when Alaric rushes over to them.

"Seline is Sybil's evil sister" Alaric says.

"Wait...where are Josie and Lizzie" Caroline asks?

"With her" Alaric says.

Caroline takes off followed by Alaric, Stefan bends down and grabs Damon by his hands. He drags him over to his car and tosses him in the trunk before closing it. After he is done, he walks through the carnival looking for Liv and Sharlette. He sees them sitting at a table eating curly fries, Liv has a butterfly painted on her face and Sharlette is wearing a flower reef. He walks over and sits across from them, he notices the butterfly is a pretty pink, blue and white while Sharlette's reef is pink and white.

"Look Daddy. Mommy won me a prize" Liv says holding up a big, pink stuffed bear that nearly is double her size and hugs it tightly against her.

"That's good honey. You ready to get out of here" Stefan asks when he sees Liv yawn.

"Yeah I'm tired" she says.

Stefan smiles and cleans off the table as Liv and Sharlette climb from out the bench, once he is done he scoops up Liv in his arms while Sharlette takes the bear in her hands. Liv rests her head on Stefan's chest as her eyes close and she begins to fall asleep, Sharlette brushes her shoulder against Stefan and he stops in place as he is hit by another one of her memories.

 _Sharlette is lying in bed with red candles lit around the room, she is in a black negligee with her hair flowing widely under her. Tom kneels down at the bottom of the bed before crawling towards her, his hands slide up her thighs. The skin comparison so different, his skin white with a olive hue while hers is a rich dark complexion. Sharlette smiles as he slides his hands to rest on her knees and pulls them apart, his fingers continue to rise up her body slipping under her gown. Sharlette grabs his shoulders and hauls him over her before crashing their lid together, Tom adjusts his hips to get more comfortable and drags out a muffled moan from Sharlette who hands slide to hold his face._

Stefan gasps and looks around to see Sharlette looking at him confused.

"Are you alright Tom" she asks?

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go" Stefan says and continues walking to his car.

-X-

Later that night, Bonnie is on the couch of the Salvatore mansion. She was able to switch Enzo's switch back on after nearly sacrificing herself, she is sitting in front of the fireplace when Stefan sits beside her handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks" she says.

"No problem. How are you holding up" he asks?

"I've nearly died once again" Bonnie says.

"And after Tyler" Stefan asks?

"He deserved better. We all do" Bonnie asks looking at him and he knows that she is also talking about him and Caroline.

"Bonnie something's happening between Sharlette and I" he says.

"Really Stefan? You and Care haven't even been broken up two days" Bonnie scoffs.

"Not like that. I don't know what's happening, but whenever she touches me. It's like I'm being pulled into her memories" Stefan asks?

"What do you mean" Bonnie asks?

"Alright so we got into a argument a few nights ago regarding Damon and myself. She went to leave after I yelled at her, I tried to stop her and grabbed her arm. I was pulled in, I guess it was the day that Liv was born. I can feel and see everything, she flatlined during the surgery. And it was like my heart stopped with her. Then again at the carnival, she bumped into me and I saw them" Stefan say.

"Saw who" Bonnie asks?

"I saw Sharlette and Tom...making love in bed. I could feel everything, I could smell her perfume" Stefan explains.

"Stefan it sounds like Sharlette and Tom were soulmates. Their link must have been severed when he died but because you are his doppelgänger and is technically him. That link is trying to be repaired" Bonnie says.

"But she's not a witch. Liv is" Stefan says.

"Which means Tom must have been a witch" Bonnie says.

Stefan looks at her before dropping back against the cushions and rubbing the brink of his nose.

"Stefan if Tom was a witch and they were soul mates. It's not possible that they can share memories, but because you are a vampire and can enter people's minds. It made it possible" Bonnie says.

"So I will have two sets of memories" Stefan asks?

"No you'll just remember their memories through her" Bonnie says.

"How's Caroline holding up" Stefan asks?

"Considering that her twin girls just got kidnapped by the Devil, she's holding up" Bonnie says.

Stefan head lifts up when he hears what sounds like little, bare feet padding upstairs.

"Liv is that you" Stefan calls upstairs?

"I'm thirsty" she calls back softly.

"Want some milk" Stefan asks sitting up.

"Can I have it warmed up" Liv asks as she peeks around the corner.

She is beyond adorable, her little hand on the edge of the corner with her head peeking out. She is wearing Dora pajamas with her hair back in a loose ponytail, her forest green eyes innocent looking.

"Anything for you. Come here" Stefan asks standing up and Liv walks over slowly and stands in front of Stefan who scoops her up in his arms. She buries her head in his neck shyly as Bonnie looks up at her.

"Olivia can you say hi to Bonnie. She's my friend" Stefan asks softly.

"Hi" Liv says softly before burying her neck back in Stefan's shoulder.

"Hello" Bonnie says giving her a small wave.

"Let's get your milk" Stefan announces carrying her into the kitchen.

Bonnie stares at Stefan's retreating backside and sighs, she leans forwards running her hands down her pants legs. She now sees what Caroline meant when she said that Stefan has changed his mentality to fit around this little girl and her mother. She can see how protective and loving he is of her in just a few weeks, but she also remembers the pain he went through when Valerie popped up in their lives.

-X-

Two days later, Caroline has got the twins back thanks to a deal that Stefan made. Stefan is standing outside of the building on the bench looking ahead twisting his Salvatore Crest ring when the door opens, he turns his head as Caroline steps out into his view.

"I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't fair to cut you off like that" Caroline says sitting beside him.

"It's alright Caroline: I understand now. You would do anything to protect your daughters just like I would do for Liv" Stefan says turning his head to face her.

"So how did you get the twins back" Caroline asks?

"I made Damon keep his promise of an eternity of misery" Stefan says.

"What does that mean" Caroline asks?

Stefan exhales and gently reaches over squeezing her hand, Caroline looks down at his touch when Stefan uses his free hand and places it against her cheek. He pulls her into a slow, passionate kiss before slowly pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I know how much you wanted a normal life and the truth is that as long as I am near you, no one will ever have one. I agreed to be Cade's servant for the rest of my immortal life, delivering him dark souls in exchange of staying out of hell" Stefan explains.

"What, no. Stefan you can't do that" she says.

"It's already done. Tomorrow is my last day before I give myself up to him" Stefan says as tears flow from her eyes, her fingers wrapping around his wrist of the hand resting on her cheek.

"What about me? What about us" Caroline whimpers?

"Be sage Caroline. Be happy and have a good life" Stefan whispers as she closes her eyes crying softly. He leans his head and presses his lips to her head, when Caroline opens her eyes Stefan is already gone.

-X-

Stefan walks into the Salvatore mansion a little after ten pm, all the lights are off but Stefan sees the soft glow of the fire lit and makes his way into the den to see Sharlette sitting in front of the fire place with a cup in her hands. She is sitting sideways facing the fire while her hair is wrapped in a purple scarf, Liv is asleep on the couch in a blue blanket. There are empty plates and glasses on the table so they must have just finished dinner.

He walks over and bends down so his face is in front with hers, he gently pushes a loose strand of her hair out her angelic face.

"Sweet dreams Olivia. I'm sorry you got caught up in this, my world" he whispers and presses a kiss to her temple.

He stands up and walks over to Sharlette who looks up at him confused as she sees unshed tears in his eyes, he bends down and takes the glass out of hand and placing it on the shelf above the fireplace before grasping her hand and pulling her to stand.

"Tom what's wrong" she asks, he is silent as he leads her into the kitchen before turning his head making sure they are in distance where he can still see and hear Liv.

Sharlette reaches her hand out and rests is on his neck turning his head around slowly to look at her.

"Tom what is it" she asks softly?

"I have to leave" Stefan states.

"Alright well how long will you be gone" she asks?

"Forever maybe" Stefan asks and Sharlette shakes her hand, using their threaded hands she pulls him over to the stools and pushes him into one before sitting across from him.

"Now explain" she says.

"I did something good but it had a bad outcome. You won't understand but it is the only way to protect everyone I care about including you and Olivia" Stefan says.

"Alright so why can't we come with you" Sharlette asks?

"No! It's safer this way. Everywhere I go darkness follows so please just stay here. We have tomorrow to spend together before I go" Stefan says.

"No you just can't leave. I won't let you" Sharlette says and tightens her grip on his hand, as trying to keep him with her and Olivia.

"Please don't make this any harder" Stefan asks?

"Harder? You are leaving our family. You are walking away from our daughter, our entire life" she states firmly as tears fall down her cheeks.

Stefan hard statue falls apart seeing her crying and he wraps her in his arms, one arm around her neck and cradling the back of her head while the other is around her back bringing her against him as she presses her cheek against his shoulder and his head rests on top of hers.

"Why is this happening to us" she whimpers closing her eyes as she cries harder?

Stefan feels his heart tighten as tears slide down his cheeks, he pulls away first and reaches up up wiping off her cheeks with his thumb as she sniffles back more tears.

"Sorry I ruined your jacket" she says running her fingers across the soft fabric

"I have plenty more. It's just one more thing" Stefan says.

"What" Sharlette asks raising her eyes to look at him?

"After tomorrow you will forget you never ran into me. You live here with your daughter Olivia alone and her father, I died after her second birthday. You have never met me before" Stefan says as his pupils dilate, Sharlette eyes does the same as she repeats what he says.

Stefan pulls her back into a hug, her scent warm and smells like cinnamon. He thought about this long and hard and realized that compelling her to forget him was the only way to ensure their safety, no matter how hard it will be. After tomorrow he is also cutting off his humanity switch, it's the safest way for everyone involved. Liv can't be compelled but that makes him feel a little better that she will remember her, even if it is faintly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharlette is standing in a chair watching as Liv opens gifts in front of the fireplace, a glass of apple cider in her hand. Stefan appears behind her and a smile ghosts his face as he looks at them for the last time.

"I have to leave soon" he whispers so low that only Sharlett can hear him.

"I know Tom. Just please let me have this moment" she whispers to him.

Olivia opens one gift to see it's a pair of gold keys, she is confused and turns to look at him.

"Daddy what's this" she asks?

"That honey is a key to your own room so you don't have to sleep with mommy anymore" he says.

"Yay. I get my own bed again" she asks?

"Yes sweetie you do" Sharlette says and Olivia turns around to open more of her gifts but find no more.

"I guess they're all gone baby" Sharlette says standing up to pick up scraps of paper and clean them up.

"Actually I have one more gift for you" Stefan announced and he steps forward, bending down until they are face to face he digs in his back pocket and pulls out a small, red box and holds it out to her.

Olivia takes the lid off and inside is a gold, necklace with the same Salvatore crescent on it and instead of S like Stefan's or a D like Damon's; it says O for Olivia.

"This necklace is a remembrance that we are family and will never forget each other. To show you that I did not abandon you, never think it was my choice to leave" Stefan says taking the pendant and placing it over her neck. He raises his hand up showing his matching ring to her necklace and tears fill in his eyes, Olivia small hands come up and places it on top of his hand firmly.

"I love you daddy" Olivia says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Olivia" Stefan says wrapping his arms around her back and standing up so her feet are off the ground.

Sharlette places a hand to chest as tears roll down her cheeks, she can't watch Tom disappear out of her life again. Turning away from the sad scene she grabs the trash bag and makes her way in the kitchen to toss it, she starts scrubbing the dishes also and wiping off the counter. She has finished drying all of the dishes and it putting leftovers away, she has the fridge door open with her hand on the side holding it open as she places the containers on the shelves. Feeling a hand rest on hers, she looks up to see Stefan behind the fridge.

"She's asleep in her room. I have my bag by the door I just came to by to say goodbye" Stefan says.

"I don't want you to go. I just got this family back together" Sharlette says as she closes the door with her hand.

"If I could stay I would but I can't. I promise to come back to you and Olivia" he says.

"That's not enough Tom" she whispers closing her eyes when she feels him lace their fingers together. He rests his forehead against hers and exhales, her scent overwhelming him. She smells like warm cinnamon sticks and home, his free hand comes up resting on the back of her head where her neck begins and rests it there.

"We have seven minutes before Christmas is over and before I have to go. So let's just have this moment" Stefan asks?

"I have a gift for you" Sharlette says and slips out of his arms.

She turns her back to him and walks over to the fridge standing up on her toes. She pulls off a black, square shaped box and places it in his hand; Stefan lids the lid up and sees it's a gold, sun pendant with a diamond in the middle.

"It's sort of an heirloom. When we first met you had it on but you lost it" Sharlette explains picking it out the box. Stefan bends his head down and she drapes it over his head, it dangles over his neck and he raises his head. Her hand comes up fixing it so it settles in the middle of his neck, Stefan fingers come up resting on hers and she looks up at him with glazed eyes.

"Be happy" he whispers before pressing a kiss to her head, she closes her eyes as her hands come up gripping his shirt as to keep him here.

She feels a cool breeze and when she looks up Stefan is gone and she is alone in the kitchen. Sharlette exhales and walks out of the kitchen cutting off the kitchen light, she makes her way upstairs to where she notices a door with a light pink door is. Turning the knob she opens the door to see Sharlette asleep in a twin bed with pink and white sheets, the room has a red cherry wood dresser and there is a white table set up with a tea arrangement and a chests she believes are full of toys.

Liv is asleep in the middle of the bed with her stuffed elephant in her arms, she smiles and walks out of the room closing the door and walking into her bedroom. She walks in and flicks the light on, she notices a stack of papers on her bed. Walking over she picks it up and sees it's the deed to the house, it says her name on the bottom of the line.

-X-

Stefan is walking along the road with his duffel bag over his shoulder, anguish and pain hidden in his eyes. He hears a car coming up behind him and looks to see it's Damon's car, Damon stops and rolls down his window.

"You're light a passenger, aren't you" Stefan asks?

"Well three's a crowd. Get in" Damon says.

Stefan looks at Damon having a mental battle before deciding to get in, he opens the door and tosses his bag in the passenger seat floor before climbing in. They are driving in silence when Damon clears his throat.

"You're going to wanna get under the good and flip that humanity switch, Stefan. Won't be so painful" Damon says.

"Not yet" Stefan says.

"Suit yourself Ebenezer. The Salvatore brothers back on the road again. We need a theme song or something" Damon says and cuts on the radio as a Christmas song comes on.

Once they drive past the Mystic Falls sign, Stefan glances at Damon out the corner of his eyes as they feel with even more pain. He looks at Damon before turning his head to focus more at the empty road.

"Goodbye Caroline, Bonnie, Sharlette and Olivia" he thinks before exhaling and closing his eyes, the eternal barrier of his emotions is pulled back together as they disappear and when he opens them they are empty and dark as a evil smile slowly pulls onto his face.

"There he is. Merry Christmas brother. Merry Christmas" Damon says smiling.

-X-

The next morning, Sharlette wakes up due to a small weight being put upon her; she groans and opens her eyes to see Olivia sitting up on her.

"Mommy can we go play in the snow" she asks?

"Alright honey but first let's go eat some breakfast" Sharlette says.

"Ok" Olivia says and jumps out of the bed and races out of the room.

Sharlette climbs out of bed and makes her way into the hallway, as she is heading downstairs she stops and looks at the closed door at the top of the stairs. It feels like she is forgetting someone or something but she doesn't know what it is.

"Mommy" Liv calls for her and she shakes her head just shrugging off the thought.

Sharlette makes her way downstairs and into the kitchen to see Olivia bouncing up and down, she smiles before bending down and scooping her little girl in her arms.

"Good morning my little witch" Sharlette says peppering her face with kisses.

"Mommy a man came by. He told me to give this to you" Liv says bending down and grabbing a brown, rectangular bag off the counter. Sharlette sets Liv down on the floor as she opens the brown wrapping revealing a picture of two young men standing outside, one taller and lean with bright blue eyes and black hair and one with broader, lighter brown hair and forest green eyes. Both are devilishly handsome, the leaner one has his arm tossed around the shorter one with a football in his hand.

She can not explain it, it's like an internal pulling towards the younger man. She notices that they are dressed in clothes from the early 1800s, running her finger over the younger man's face. She feels this pressure in the back of her mind, a flickered image of the man standing in front of a hospital sign flashes through her mind. Before it disappears, the pressure so strong and the image so real she stumbles back until her back hits the edge of the counter.

"Mommy are you alright" Liv asks?

"Yes baby. I'm fine" Sharlette says bringing her daughter into her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been months since Stefan has disappeared out of Sharlette's and Olivia's life, Sharlette has decided to enroll Olivia in the local elementary school in first grade and she got a job at the hospital to help pay for some of the bills. She is currently doing her rounds when she notices a dark set of hair with their back turned to her, she looks closer as the person turns and once she sees his face it's like a deep pressure fills her head and rushed images flicker through her mind. She holds her head as she stumbles back against the edge of the counter knocking clipboards on the ground causing commotion.

Nurses guard around her but she moves them aside to see if the guy is still there but he isn't there anymore.

"Are you alright" one nurse asks?

"Yeah. Sorry I just probably forgot to eat. I'm going to go grab a snack" she says and walks away towards the vending machine.

After turning the corner towards the vending machine, she keeps walking and makes her way to the nurses station and sits at the desk pulling up the hospital records of anyone who came in today or last night.

"Damon Salvatore" she states letting the name roll off her tongue, it's like her mind tries to fill in the pieces of where she knows that name but it doesn't click. After finding out his room number she makes her way towards the third floor, she makes it to his room and lightly taps her knuckles against the door. The man in bed is handsome she admits, strong cheek bones with dark, black hair and fair blue eyes.

"Oh hello we meet again" Damon says looking at her.

"We have met before" she asks stepping into his room.

"Yes. We met...ah Stefan has done it again. Listen here, if I were you. I would turn around on those pretty little feet and walk out of here" Damon says making walking movements with his fingers.

"Now Damon, why would she want to do that when we can have fun in here" she hears and turns around to see a slightly taller guy with a strong, square jawline and forest green eyes. She feels the pressure behind her eyes and groans pressing the heel of her hand against the break of her nose, flashes of herself with a man go through her mind in such a rush. Her body collapses to the floor as her eyes close, Stefan looks down at her body with devilish look in his eyes.

"Well that went well. Come on brother let's get you out of there" Stefan says.

-X-

 _Sharlette eyes open and she sits up, she is outside in a empty field in the woods. Breathing out, she sees that breath comes out in a white smoke; the coldness surrounds her as she stands up and looks around her surroundings._

 _"Where the hell am I" she asks when she hears a twig snap behind her, turning around she comes face to face with the man from the hospital. Fear fills her eyes and she hesitantly steps back away from him._

 _"Hey. I am not going to hurt you, but I need you to trust me" he says holding his hands up._

 _"Who are you? And where am I" she barks at him?_

 _"You are in..let's call it limbo. My name is Tom Avery" he says placing his hand on his hand and she looks at him before looking around._

 _"Limbo? As in the ghostly world" she asks?_

 _"It's most complicated than that. I can explain everything to you but you have to trust me and take my hand" he says._

 _"If I am in limbo..am I dead" she asks as her eyes widen?_

 _"No! No. Listen to me Sharlette. You had an psychic overload and you collapsed, that psychic blast sent your mind here into my world" he says._

 _Sharlette takes in his appearance and he reminds her of the guy at the hospital, she believes his name was Stefan or something. His eyes are light and pure, but she can see pain and hurt amongst them as well as love._

 _"Do I know you from somewhere" she asks gently?_

 _"I will tell you everything you want to know, but first you have to follow me" he says and holds his hand out for her to grab. Sharlette doesn't know why but she feels that she can trust him, she places her smaller hand in his and he folds his fingers down over hers and closes his eyes letting out a slow exhale. She notices his grip on her hand tightens a little, almost as if he is scared that she will disappear out of his sight._

 _Her body suddenly feels light as a feather and the coldness leaves her before she is surrounded by warmth, she looks around the room to see that she is in the hallway of what seems like a cabin. There is a glowing light coming from within the living room followed by loud screaming, Tom has his back to her as his leaning against the doorway. She slowly walks up beside him to see a couple, a woman dressed in a white gown lying on the floor bed with a man kneeling beside her and a cloth over her legs. The man appears to be tall with shoulder length, silky dark brown hair and brown eyes with an angular jawline. The woman has dark blonde hair with forest green eyes, just like Tom they are full of love. The woman appears to be in labor as the midwife gently strokes her knee and speaks soothingly to her._

 _"I was born at dusk on August 12th, 1987 to Donovan and Claudette Avery. My death was very hard on my mother, slipped into a coma shortly after my first breath" Tom speaks to her._

 _"Did she die" Sharlette finds herself asking before the gently cry brings her attention to the scene in front of her._

 _Baby Tom is swaddled instantly as Donovan cuts his umbilical cord, his hair dark brown and curly with little pudgy cheeks._

 _"No she lived but was in a coma for the first six months of my life" Tom says before he touches her shoulder and the scene changes again. Now she sees Donovan outside of a cozy, house while a little boy with floppy dark hair wearing suspenders runs around after a football._

 _"I was six at this age. This was when I found out my true heritage" he says._

 _"What heritage" she asks when she looks up to see Tom throw the football back at his father but his father was distracted by Claudette calling them in for dinner, the ball coming directly for his head._

 _"Father no" Tom yells and Donovan turns around in time as the football is merely an inch away from his head, Tom small hand comes out and the football freezes in midair. Sharlette eyes widen before she turns to face Tom._

 _"You developed your powers at six" she asks?_

 _"I had powers before I was born, that was why my mother's labor was so horrific. My magical essence was destroying her human body" Tom explains before they are back in the woods again._

 _"I still don't understand why I am here" she says._

 _"You will but I have to go. My time is limited, there is a war brewing" he says._

 _"Tom" she says as he turns around and the place starts shaking around her._

 _"Sharlette you have to go now" he says before he runs off into the woods._

Sharlette sits up and gasps as she places a hand to her chest, she looks around the room to see Damon and Stefan are gone and the door is closed. She groans as she sits up when the hospital door opens and she looks to see Bonnie standing in the doorway.

"Great I found you. Sharlette we have to go now" she says.

"No I am not going nowhere with you. I have to finish my rounds" Sharlette says and walks out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia has been feeling under the weather recently so Sharlette has allowed her to stay out of school for today and has taken her off of work, she is currently upstairs in the attic or what she assumes is a man's bedroom based on the clothes she is seeing. Walking over to the dresser she sees a picture of the man she met at the hospital but the picture looks more like a polaroid and the clothes they are wearing are from 1800s with suspenders and a football in the younger one's arm. Once she touches the picture she sees an image flicker in her mind of her heavenly pregnant and the man, Stefan or Tom come up behind her and place his hands on her protruding stomach.

"Our daughter is going to be gorgeous just like her beautiful mother" he says dropping a kiss to her shoulder as she beams.

She gasps and lets go of the photo and looks at it again before shaking her head and taking steps back.

"Mommy" she hears and turns her head leaving the room as she makes her way into Olivia's room, her baby girl is sweating profusely and her green eyes are filled with fear and illness.

"Aw my sweet little angel, what's happening to you" she says pushing some of the mop of her sweat drenched hair towards the back of her head.

"Mom can you hear the voices too" she whispers?

"The voices mommy. They are calling out to me, they sound scared" Olivia says.

"Alright honey I am going to go get a cool towel to help you cool off and then we are going to talk more about these voices" Sharlette says bending down and pressing a kiss to her daughter's head.

"Mommy I feel so hot" Olivia whimpers, Sharlette exhales as she looks down at her baby girl.

"I know sweetie mommy is going to help you" Sharlette says before walking out of the room and into the bathroom where she wets a towel with cold water before making her way back towards Olivia, she sits in bed beside her daughter and gently dabs the towel around her arms and her neck and chest.

"Mommy when is Daddy coming back. I can see him, he's so angry and scared" she says softly as her eyes flutter close.

"Honey. I'm sure wherever your daddy is, that he is safe" Sharlette says and rests the towel on her head making sure to clean up all of the sweat.

"He's so angry" Olivia says as she feels herself falling asleep.

"Honey don't you worry yourself with that. Just relax and go asleep" Sharlette says and softly hums as she strokes Olivia's hair.

After Olivia falls asleep, Sharlette walks out of the room and downstairs grabbing her phone dialing the number of the witch she used to locate Tom with.

"Hey Shar. I haven't heard from you in months" the female voice says.

"I need your help. Olivia is heating up and she keeps saying that she can hear voices and can see her dad and that the voices are calling out to her" Sharlette explains.

"I can't do anything with you being in Mystic Falls. I need you to come to me" the woman says.

"Come to New Orleans" she asks her?

"Yes and I can have our regent Vincent help you" the woman says.

"Thank you Mary" Sharlette says.

"Hurry up before she gets worse and I'll inform him on what's happening" Mary says before they hang up the phone.

Sharlette heads up the stairs and walks into her bedroom and packs her a duffel bag before going into Olivia's room and packing her suitcase. She slings her duffel bag across her body by the strap before gently taking the covers off of Olivia's body and slipping her shoes on her feet along with her blue jean jacket.

"Mommy" Olivia whimpers as her body shudders.

"It's alright honey just relax. We are going to go on a trip and mommy is going to help you, I promise" Sharlette says as Olivia falls back asleep and she is picked up and into her mother's arms.

Sharlette loads their bags into the trunk of her car before strapping Olivia into her seat in the back of her car before closing the door and locking it. Olivia's temperature has cool down to wear she isn't sweating profusely but she is still warmer than usual, Sharlette climbs in the driver's seat and pulls out of the driveway. She doesn't see the figure hiding out in the shadow watching her pull off.

-X-

Sharlette makes it to New Orleans in two days, Olivia has woken up to eat or use the bathroom before she instantly falls back asleep. Pulling up outside St. Anne's church that Mary told her to meet her at, she parks the car before climbing out and picking up Olivia in her arms. She looks down at her daughter to see her face looks clammy and her temperature has risen again, she carefully makes her way into the church where she sees Mary talking to a man.

Mary is an older witch in her late thirties, she has shoulder length coiled hair with grey-blue eyes. She is a New Orleans witch born and raised, Sharlette approaches them Mary looks at her and smiles before resting a hand against Olivia's cheek. Her eyes roll back before she slides her hand off of her face.

"Lie her on the table" Mary instructs, Sharlette sees that the stone table has a blanket and a pillow on it to provide some comfort. Gently lying Olivia on the table she makes sure that she is comfortable and gently places a hand on her head.

She steps back and looks up at the man, known as Vincent who steps forward and clasps his hands together. She notices a black beaded necklace in between them, he stands over Olivia and closes his eyes as he starts to chant while shaking shaking his hands. Sharlette hugs herself as she looks at them, the church door slams shut and candles on the altar become lit making her look around.

"What's happening" she asks Mary?

"I don't know. This has never happened before with a cleansing spell" Mary says when the candles die out and Vincent turns around and looks at them.

"Did you fix her? Is my baby girl alright" Sharlette asks him?

"The cleansing spell didn't work but I was able to figure out what is wrong with her. Are you aware that your daughter is a psychic" Vincent asks?

"You mean a witch" Sharlette asks?

"Yeah but not just a witch, she has mental capacities beyond belief. There is a second dimension between this world and another one. Somehow, someway the link keeping the living from seeing that second dimension broke and she is currently in that dimension" Vincent says.

"Alright I don't understand. How do I pull her out of this dimension, what caused it. She was fine a few days ago, other than her spacing out" Sharlette explains.

"That must have been when the link was shattered and each time she was spacing out, she was actually slipping into another dimension" Vincent says.

"What dimension is she in" Mary asks?

"Hell or some place like hell" Vincent explains.

"She told me that she can hear voices and she can feel and see her dad. Her father died" Sharlette explains.

"Olivia is a very powerful witch with great magic, a child this strong and powerful who has no control over their magic; the kind of power they can do is endless" Vincent says.

"Her father was a witch but he rarely used his powers" Sharlette explains.

"What is her father's name" Vincent asks?

"Thomas Dean Avery" Sharlette explains before walking over to her daughter and cupping her hand in between hers.

"My sweet baby girl. Olivia Stefani Avery, I will do everything I can to help you. I will not lose you like I lost your father. Baby girl I need you to come back to me, I need you to be ok" Sharlette says and leans forward resting her head on Olivia's.

As soon as she does, it's like she is pulled into her mind as her eyes close. Her body slumps to the ground as she collapses.

"Sharlette" Mary says and rushes over to the young mother and presses her fingers against her neck, she still has a neck but is unconscious.

 _Sharlette eyes open and she sits in, she sees she is an empty cavern with sand on the ground and some rocks around it. Standing up she looks around as she feels heat surround her._

 _"Olivia. Olivia it's mommy" she calls out as she looks around for an entrance or anything._

 _She watches as the stone wall suddenly gets a hole in the middle of it and she sees her little girl sitting up against a rock with her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands over her ears, Sharlette rushes over to her daughter and drops to her knees in front of her._

 _"Olivia baby" she says gently, Olivia lifts her head up and Sharlette can see her eyes are puffy and tears are rolling down her cheeks._

 _"Mommy they won't stop. The voices and the screaming" she says shaking her head as her voice breaks._

 _"Alright baby girl. It's ok, mommy is here now" Sharlette says reaching out and wiping off her daughter cheeks._

 _"Mommy I want my daddy" Olivia says._

 _"I know baby girl. I know, but you have to come home with me. Baby girl you have to wake up" she says._

 _"I don't know how. I'm just so hot and I want to sleep" Olivia says._

 _"I know you do baby girl but I need you to stay awake alright. I know that you are scared and I know that you are afraid but you are powerful and that power is what is going to bring you back to me" Sharlette says._

 _"Ok mommy" Olivia says and Sharlette beams before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her head._

Sharlette eyes open and she sees Mary crouching in front of her.

"Thank heavens you are awake" Mary says and helps her up.

"I saw her. She is so scared and afraid, the voices won't leave her alone" Sharlette says as she walks over to her daughter who still has not woken up.

"You entered hell" Vincent asks?

"Yes but only after I touched her. I expected flames and torture but what I got was worse. Hell is hot, empty and you are left alone to your own mind. We have to get her out of there and fast" Sharlette says gently stroking her cheek.


End file.
